Goodbye Means Forever
by SharpayRocksTheStage
Summary: She couldn't say it; at least not to him. It sounded to permanent. But she never thought that not saying it would possibly be worse than having to say the one word she dreaded most... Goodbye. TROYPAY
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

"Sharpay, the phone's for you!" Evangeline Evans called to her daughter from the front of the limo.

"Thanks, Mom!" Sharpay picked up the phone and heard a lot of people talking at the same time. "You guys, I'm getting kind of tired of the six-way phone calls we always have. We never get anything accomplished." She smiled to herself when she heard five other voices shout:

"SHARPAY!!!" Sharpay laughed and went on.

"Hey everybody!"

"Sharpay, I miss you so much!" "When can we see you again?" "So much has changed around here with out you!" all went off at the same time.

"YOU GUYS! SHUT UP!" everyone stopped talking. "Thank you! I cannot understand everyone at the same time. I've only been in New York for a month; you can't miss me that much already!" Sharpay said stepping out of her limo when it stopped. Ryan spoke up:

"We all miss you so much, Shar! We want you to come home."

"Wow, you guys…" Ryan, Troy, Gabriella, Chad, and Taylor all heard the doorbell ring at the Evans house from where they were sitting in the living room. Ryan got up and opened the door. "You know I couldn't possibly come home." Sharpay smiled and everyone ran up to her as she set her bags down on the ground.

Gabriella gave her a big hug first: "Oh my god! I can't believe your home! This is so exciting!"

"Gabi, I can't breathe." Sharpay tried to push the brunette away. After a couple of minutes, there was only one person that Sharpay had not said hello to. At the back of the group of her friends, a taller, dark-headed guy stood silently staring at her. She stared back at him for a moment before looking around at everybody standing around.

"Okay, Shar, we can take a hint." Ryan said to his sister. "Come on, you guys. Let's go out back." Once everyone had gone out the back, Troy began talking.

"I can't believe you, Shar." Was all that he said. And it was all that he needed to say for Sharpay's eyes to start watering. She took a step towards him, just as he took a step back.

"Troy, please just let me explain." She said, her voice slightly shaking.

"Explain what Sharpay?!" Troy raised his voice in anger. "Explain why you never said goodbye? Explain why the morning after we slept together for the first time I woke up to find a stupid note where you had been sleeping, and you gone?! Go ahead and try and explain that." He waited a moment just looking into her eyes, but when she didn't respond, his heart broke all over again. "That's what I thought. You have no explanation." Troy pushed past her and left, slamming the door on his way out.

Sharpay stood there; the only sound was her quiet sobs. She ran up the stairs and ran through her bedroom door, slamming the French doors in the process. For the first time in her life, she couldn't bare looking at her bright pink walls or the pictures of her and Troy on her night-stand. She placed them face-down before covering her head with one of many pillows that were on her bed.

A few minutes later, she heard her door being opened and someone sitting down next to her. Assuming it was Ryan, she looked up, finding the whole gang staring back at her. She tried to calm down a bit but the steady breathing was just making her cry harder. Ryan took her in his arms and just let her cry.

Sharpay's eyes fluttered open. She shocked herself at first, not even realizing that she had fallen asleep. When she looked sideways to her alarm clock, it read 7:30 PM. She drug herself out of bed and looked into the mirror, realizing she looked like absolute shit. Her eyes were read and puffy, along with her nose and her clothes were crooked and wrinkled. She glared disapprovingly at her reflection.

Throwing on pink sweatpants, a white t-shirt, a matching jacket, and white flip-flops, she walked slowly down the large marble staircase that led into the entry of her house, or rather mansion. Her house never seemed so big before, and it really intimidated her in her state of vulnerability. She walked through the foyer, the living room, and finally wound up in the massive kitchen where her mother and one of their house-maids were cooking dinner. Evangeline Evans turned around and gave her daughter a sympathetic smile and walked towards her with open arms.

"How are you feeling, honey?" She lifted her chin so that Sharpay was looking right into her eyes and she knew she couldn't lie now.

"Like shit. I am the worst person on the face of the earth." She leaned her head into her mother's shoulder and Evangeline tenderly wrapped her arms around her.

"It will all turn out okay. I promise."

"That's just it Mom. What if it doesn't? Troy won't even talk to me! What am I supposed to do?" her eyes welled up for the second time today and she could feel tears threatening to spill. Evangeline suddenly had a great idea.

"Go to him." Sharpay gave her a confused look. "Go to his house and talk to him. And God knows that the make-up sex after a fight this big has got to be great." She joked, but at the same time, not really joking.

"Mom!" Sharpay turned a deep red as Marie, the house-maid, almost fell over laughing.

"I'm not stupid, Sharpay. I'm a psychologist for God's sake; I can tell what the changes in your behavior mean. Just like when I figured out that you were-"

"MOM! Stop talking, now! That was a long time ago and I don't do that anymore!" Sharpay's face was getting deeper shades of red by the second.

"I know. Now you have someone to do it for you." Just then Ryan walked in and, after hearing that statement, walked right back out screaming "la, la, la" and covering his ears.

"Thanks to that last statement, Mom, I am leaving and going to talk to Troy." She paused in the kitchen doorway. "Oh, and why couldn't you have been a dentist or something so you could only figured out when I had a cavity instead of details about my sex life?" Poor Ryan, once again, walked in at exactly the wrong moment and ran back out of the kitchen again with the same routine, only louder.

Sharpay walked into the foyer and pulled her jacket tighter around her small body. She walked outside and the cold Albuquerque late November air hit her in the face. She quickly jumped into her Range Rover, the cold seats causing her to jump a bit when she sat down, and drove the three minutes to Troy's house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, you guys! I'm so sorry that this chapter is so short but I really felt that I need to get this scene posted as quickly as possible. I totally forgot about the disclaimer on the first chapter so here it is:**

**DISCLAIMER: Unfortunately, I do not own anything that has to do with High School Musical, Ashley Tisdale, or Zac Efron, just the plot and any additional characters. **

**Chapter 2**

It seemed like years as Sharpay stood outside the Bolton's house and waited for someone to answer the door. Finally, Lucy, Troy's mother, opened the door and smiled softly at Sharpay. "Hey Shar." Sharpay could tell that Lucy knew about the whole thing.

"Lucy, I know that I'm probably not your favorite person right now, but I really need to see Troy."

"I'm sorry, Sharpay, but he said that he didn't want to see anyone, especially you." As Lucy Bolton said those words, Sharpay's heart literally split in half. She felt a single tear slip down her cheek.

"Please, Lucy. I have to see him. It's a matter of love and hate, and I fear that if I don't talk to him tonight, I'll never get another chance." Lucy looked over Sharpay once. The girl must be serious. How did she know? Sharpay Evans was wearing sweatpants, something that she had never seen her wear in public before. Lucy looked behind her and back at Sharpay.

"Ok, but if anyone asks, you snuck in." She smiled softly and opened the door wide enough to let Sharpay by. "Jack and I are about to leave to go to a party, so you are more than welcome to stay over if everything works out ok."

"Thank you!" Sharpay ran up the stairs and paused in front of Troy's door. She pondered whether this was a good idea or not. She decided that it probably wasn't but she couldn't give up now. She braced herself for a lot of yelling as she softly knocked on his door. After a few moments of him not answering, she knocked harder. Still not getting an answer, she slowly turned the door handle and pushed open the door. Troy was standing on his balcony with his iPod playing, which is why he couldn't hear her.

Sharpay walked towards him and gently placed her hand on his left shoulder, causing him to jump slightly and whip around, pulling his headphones out of his ears violently. Troy, very irritated, brushed past her once again and walked into his room, where he threw his iPod on the bed and turned around to glare at Sharpay. She quickly walked inside and shut the door behind her. She turned around and stared back at Troy.

After a minute or two had gone by, Sharpay finally spoke. "I couldn't do it Troy."

"Couldn't do what?" Sharpay flinched slightly at the anger in his voice.

"I couldn't tell you goodbye." Sharpay's eyes started to swell once again. _Goddamned hormones. _She thought.

"Why the hell not, Sharpay? It's one word. Why couldn't you just say it?" Troy was furious and it made Sharpay even madder. It was her turn to yell now.

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU, TROY! THERE, I SAID IT! I FUCKING LOVE YOU!" Sharpay let the tears spill down her face and when he didn't respond, she continued. "I didn't want to say goodbye to you because goodbye means forever, Troy! It means 'hey, I'm never going to see you again so I guess this is it.' Well I didn't want that to be it for us Troy! I want to spend as much of my life with you as I can!"

Troy walked towards her and took the sobbing girl into his arms. He didn't say anything; he just stood there running his fingers through her hair and thinking over what she had just said. He was an emotional rollercoaster right now. But what really sent him spiraling over the edge was what she whispered into his ear: "I knew that if I didn't say goodbye, it would give me a reason to come back to you."

Troy felt a tear run down his rough cheek and he kissed Sharpay on the temple. "Don't worry, Shar. I'm not going anywhere. I'll be here waiting." Sharpay pulled away.

"But what about when I have to go back to New York on Sunday? I'll be gone for another month." Troy seemed to think for a moment and then a small smile wandered across his lips.

"How about this: I finish out my last week of school and then fly up to New York to come and spend the holidays with you. I mean, of course my mom and dad will have to come but it would be better than nothing." Sharpay smiled and then her smile turned into a smirk.

"And you could accidently fall asleep watching a movie at my place if you wanted."

"As amazing as that sounds, I don't think that excuse would work more than once."

"We could figure something out. Besides, why don't we just focus on the present for right now?" She leaned up and whispered seductively in his ear. "We've got the house all to ourselves." Troy smiled and quickly closed the gap between them. After a few seconds though, he pulled away.

"Oh, I almost forgot." He leaned his forehead on hers and his blue eyes met her brown. "I love you too."

**I would like to give a big shout-out to troypay4eternity for being my first reviewer for this story! Keep on it! And everyone else better be clicking that button below to do a little reviewing yourselves! Tootles!**

**-Haleigh-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I know that I said that you would find out why Sharpay was in New York in this chapter but I couldn't find a place to fit it in. I promise you, my loyal readers, that you will find out in chapter four because there is going to be some drama. Keep R&Ring you guys! Luv ya!**

**-Haleigh-**

**Chapter 3**

The bright morning sun shone into Sharpay's eyes as they fluttered open. She attempted to sit up but realized that she couldn't because Troy had his arms wrapped around her. She turned herself around and was staring straight into his ocean blue eyes. Sharpay leaned forward and gently kissed his lips. "Good morning." She rested her head on his chest and just then did she remember that they were both completely naked. She smiled to herself and looked up at him.

"Good morning to you too." Troy said while running his hands through her soft blonde hair. "Last night was amazing."

"I know. It really was." She looked quickly over at the alarm clock and noticed that it was already nine o' clock. "We should probably get up. You're parents are probably wondering why you're sleeping so late." As if on cue, a female voice could be heard through the door.

"Troy, Sharpay, why don't you two put your clothes back on and come down and get some breakfast." Lucy Bolton said. Sharpay blushed a deep red and buried her head under the covers.

"Mom!" Troy yelled. "That is so embarrassing."

"Sorry honey but I couldn't resist." She could be heard laughing to herself as she walked away from the door. Sharpay once again looked up at Troy.

"How the hell did she know? She didn't talk to my mom did she?"

"Well, we weren't exactly quiet last night and I have no idea of when they got home from the party. But, yes, she talked to your mom. You can't blame them, Pay, they're best friends; they talk about everything together, including their children's sex lives."

"That is so weird."

"I know." Troy scooted to the edge of the bed and stood up, wrapping the sheet around him. "We need to get up before she comes back and just decides to let herself right on in." He searched his dresser for boxers and a t-shirt and by the time he turned around Sharpay was pulling her shirt on over her head. She turned around and walked over to him.

"Are you ready to face the most awkward thing ever?" She sounded serious but she had a smile on her face so he knew she was just messing around.

"Yeah, let's just not bring this up, okay?" Troy opened his bedroom door and shut it behind them.

"Trust me, I wasn't planning on it." They walked through the swinging doors that led into the kitchen and sat down quietly at the breakfast table. Lucy and Jack were already sitting there drinking coffee. Sharpay could feel eyes boring into her skull from across the table. She looked up and saw Lucy and Jack both smiling at her, causing her to blush again. She turned to Troy and quickly said, "Troy, I should probably get home; I'm sure my parents are wondering where I am." She leaned over and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Bye, thanks for letting me stay over."

She hurriedly walked into the foyer and grabbed her purse. While searching for her keys, she felt a pair of hands on her waist, causing her to jump. She turned around to face Troy. "Wow, Pay. Thanks for leaving me alone with them." He smiled and pulled her closer.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't stand them staring at me anymore; it was driving me crazy."

"It's ok. But that weak cheek kiss isn't going to make up for it." He leaned down and captured her lips in a kiss that was probably a bit too passionate for his foyer. Sharpay dropped her purse, causing a loud thud and bringing them back to reality. She looked him in the eyes and quietly said, "I love you."

"I love you too, Pay." Sharpay leant down, picked up her purse and her keys and stepped out the door. After getting into her Range Rover, she started it up and pulled away from the Bolton house.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Mom, do you know where Sharpay is? She's not in her room and I looked everywhere." Ryan Evans came bounding down the stairs and into the kitchen where his mother was making breakfast. As Evangeline turned around to answer her son's question, she heard the front door open and slam.

"I think that's her now." Sure enough, Sharpay walked into the kitchen humming. She sat down at the bar and realized her mother and brother staring at her.

"What?"

"I'm guessing that Troy's went well?" Evangeline laughed at her adolescent daughter so in love.

"Yeah, it did. We're back together and everything's fine." She stood up to leave but paused in the doorway leading to the stairs. "Oh and Mom?"

"Yes, honey?" Evangeline continued to stir the eggs in front of her.

"You were right."

"About what sweetheart?"

"The make-up sex was amazing." Sharpay smiled and quickly ran up the stairs and on her way up she could still hear a muffled Ryan screaming 'la, la, la' and her mother scolding him that he was 'going to wake the dead'.

Once she reached her room at the end of the hallway, she flung open her French doors and jumped on her bed, snuggling with her favorite teddy bear in the process. After a few moments, she stood up and opened her balcony doors and let the sunshine land on her face. It was pretty cold outside, being the Thanksgiving holiday but Sharpay barely noticed because of her overjoyed mood. Another thing she also barely noticed was Gabriella standing behind her; so much that she had to clear her throat to get her attention.

"Hey Gabi. What are you doing here?"

"Ryan called me and told me to come over because you would have some news for me or something."

"Oh, well it's not that big. Troy and I got back together last night and had the most amazing make-up sex. And now all of our parents are aware that we are "sexually active" like my mother likes to say."

"That's great, Pay! Not that I would really know about amazing sex or anything but I am really happy for you." She smiled and hugged Sharpay briefly.

"So why don't we have a girls day today?" she paused when her phone beeped and looked back to Gabriella. "Actually, could we make that a girls + Troy day? He wants to hang out."

"Yeah, totally. So, you wouldn't mind if I brought someone, right?" Gabriella looked shyly at her hands.

"Oh my god, who???"

"Ryan."

"Did he finally ask you out?" Sharpay looked oh so excited when she heard this news.

"Yeah, a couple of days ago. We were going to tell you when you came in town but with all of the Troy drama yesterday, we figured it wouldn't be smart to bring it up."

"This is so exciting! We have to look extra cute when we go to the mall! You can just wear something of mine and get ready here."

"OK." Sharpay grabbed her hand and pulled her inside with her. She pulled closed her balcony doors and swiftly pulled the curtains closed.


End file.
